Lurid Desires of One's Heart
by ExposedDesires
Summary: Feelings that were never anticipated, rose within. Anything would be done in order to protect that which those emotions well up for… ItaSasu, Shounen ai Yaoi, Uchihacest aka incest, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Lurid Desires of One's Heart - Prelude**

_Pairing: ItaSasu_

_Warnings: Yaoi, incest (Uchihacest), future lemon, possible oocness, seriousness/angst, etc. Doesn't necessarily follow the plot lines of the anime/manga._

_POV: Itachi_

_Setting: Konoha-Uchiha estate/district_

_Chapter notes: Itachi is thirteen, and Sasuke is eight. The first few chapters including this prelude are Itachi's memories.  
_

_Description: Feelings that were never anticipated, rose within. Anything would be done in order to protect that which those emotions well up for… _

The soft crunch crunching of soil, earth, and gravel sounded under the treads of my shoes with each and every step I took further to my 'home'. It had been a particularly long tedious mission that I had just returned from, and I was certainly in no mood for what I knew was coming once I reached the place where my belongings rest, it could hardly be called a home. Sasuke would be thrilled with my return, father would sit quietly-stoic by all demeanor, and mother would smile softly while preparing dinner.

My precious little brother would be enthused, asking this and that about the mission I had just returned from, eyes aglow as I knew anything I said he would soak up like a sponge, giving him all the more reason to look up to his older brother. His attention for me was unwanted, just as all attention was. Being revered was taking its toll, and more and more was expected of me. Not that I couldn't handle that part, it was rather the former that was hard to digest.

All their doting affections are hardly geared in the right direction, yet I cannot bring myself to halt their persistent interest in me because I know my words would crush them. I do what is asked of me, swiftly executing the task with utmost precision, and somehow that is the most wonderful thing in the world to them. Is it that shocking that something so easy could be accomplished without much difficulty? It's common sense. It aggravates me that I am valued for something that should come natural to everyone, and it is unfortunate that something so simple cannot be fathomed by most of the populace. Thus, the awe they experience leads them to label me a prodigy. These notions of these people around me, shall never cease to amaze and irritate me with their lack of astuteness.

One thing is promising in this lackluster life of mine, and that is Sasuke. Even though he may play the role of needy annoying little brother at the moment, I know that if he aspires greatness, he will achieve it. I thwart his ambitions to bond with me simply to rouse an understanding within him. I want him to see that that needy affection he so craves, isn't necessary to become someone worthy of respect. If anything, that desire hinders.

I know he craves to excel beyond even what I had achieved at his age. This desire burns in his eyes, the need to surpass me. He feels it, I know because it is written all over his features, yet every time he does not measure up, he becomes infuriated with himself. Then, without any hesitation, he throws himself into whatever it is, working hard to achieve the short term goal.

I smile momentarily, then realize through all my musings that I have come upon my destination. My smile fades.

---

The loud roar of streaming water filled my ears while the water itself soaked my skin, slicking my long hair to my skull as I stood under the spray. I'd been standing there a while reveling in the feeling it gave me, but I noticed the water was fading slowly to colder temperatures until it cooled the skin it heated only moments before. I continued to stand there letting the cold water run the length of my back when the door opened.

"Aniki?" Came the plaintive call from Sasuke who stood just outside the bath. He stepped in, and closed the door with a soft click behind him. Without an answer he strode further in, calling my name this time.

I turned, avoiding the cold spray, and turned the shower off. I then opened the shower to be greeted by Sasuke who held out a towel for me. I took it, drying myself leisurely.

"What is it you want?"

"I…I just wanted to spend some time…with you." Came the innocent response as his gaze shifted to look at the tiles of the floor, his feet shuffled with uncertainty.

Immaculately I dried every part of my skin with the fluffy towel, patting my hair dry with it before wrapping the rectangular fabric around my waist. Dampness still hung in the air, and clung to my skin.

"What did you have in mind?"

Surprised by this turn of events, he looked up with wide onyx eyes. The glint from the overhead light made them shine brighter than I'd ever remembered causing one word to come to mind: Adorable. That thought was quickly discarded as he latched onto me, wrapping his small wiry arms around my waist. His cheek pressed against my naked chest, and he nuzzled the skin there.

My emotionless features never faltered, even when he looked up to answer the simple question I'd asked moments before, "I don't care as long as you spend time with me." He knew not to ask much of me, for fear of being turned down with the kind words of a promise, and a prod of his forehead.

Right hand's fingers seemingly moved of their own will burying themselves in the soft tresses at the left side of Sasuke's head as he smiled up at me like the ray of sunshine he is. A nagging feeling, possibly my untapped conscience, was willing me to put my younger brother at arms length, yet today I felt like humoring his simple request.

---

"Star gazing, otouto?"

"Hai! The day was mostly gone, and I figured you must be tired from your mission, so…"

He was very observant to notice something I didn't allow myself to show externally. I was tired, unbelievably so.

"I thought it would be nice to just look at stars with you."

He let go of my left hand which he had been holding with both of his as he dragged me from the Uchiha district, then led me to the top of a lone grassy knoll perfect for star gazing. He turned from me looking up at the sky as I stared at his back bathed in moonlight that barely peaked a line of dense foliage from the east. He turned back to me just as quickly as he had turned away, and clasped my hand in his once again to pull me down beside him.

I sat down awkwardly for a moment before laying back amongst the cool grass of the surrounding area. It's temperature drove away the heat that radiated from my skin in waves as I made myself comfortable.

Sasuke startled me as he leaned against my still form, laying his head on my shoulder, but I quickly adjusted wrapping that shoulder's arm around his slight one. The warmth from his body was reassuring, literally sapping any anxieties that had built up over the past few days. Sasuke…everyone takes your existence for granted…even me.

Sasuke shifted in my arms in an effort to face me. I regarded him when he finally managed to turn in my one arm embrace, but something was amiss. My brows furrowed as his lips touched mine politely before he pulled back smiling.

"I love you, nii-san." Sasuke proudly stated.

I blinked astonished that he would act in such a manner. My lack of response caused his smile to falter when the proclamation of affection wasn't returned.

"Nande?"

"Anou…" He sat back on his heels as he explained, "When Otousan and Okaasan think they are alone, I watch them. When I saw that they showed each other how much they felt, I thought I wanted to show you how much I cared the way they did." Sasuke shivered when he finished, whether from the chill night air or my intense gaze, I did not know.

He visibly tensed when I did not respond to the secret he had divulged, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Iie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lurid Desires of One's Heart - Chapter 1**

Emotions rose within that I did not have a name for, ignoring them I spoke only truth, "You should know that affection between Otousan and Okaasan are different from that between us, Sasuke."

His brows furrowed as confusion fell over his dainty features, "But…"

I shushed him with a finger over his parted lips as I raised myself to my elbows, "Your open affections would have been improper had anyone else been present." He blushed lightly, and I let my index finger slide from his lips as his tongue passed over the dry delicate flesh. His eyes averted, looking downward as his hands gripped both of his knees. His small hands were callous with dirt lying in the grooves of the rough skin, this feature added to the boy's ethereal qualities even if it conflicted with his features, it added to his exquisiteness.

"It would have been embarrassing for you?" He seemed to be ashamed that he hadn't known what he was doing, something told me he still didn't quite grasp what he had done.

"Iie, but love between brothers should be… subdued. It is disrespectful to openly display affection in public."

Sasuke fidgeted, "What about when we're alone?"

I had no answer to that question other than to ward away his thoughts of affection by turning him away from me, but I hesitated.

"Nii-san?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, Sasuke."

He shifted forward in my direction with his hands buried in the dense grass before him, "Can I…hug you?"

A hug could hardly be construed as ill will, especially between two brothers who were so far apart in age. It would be seen as endearing.

I nodded my consent causing his small frame to lunge forward and into my arms. I smiled softly, letting my large hands caress his small back through his loose shirt. This affection he so readily shared with me, was something I could not comprehend, and the feelings that accompanied this action were equally incomprehensible.

His small body moved against mine suggestively, though I'm sure it was by accident as he pulled back in my arms to stare at me. His brows were drawn in question, but I remained impassive.

After a moment of just staring his small callous hands moved to touch my cheeks tentatively, getting a feel of the skin under the pads of his fingertips. From my cheeks they traveled to the deep impressions near the bridge of my nose. His index fingertips traced them before his hands moved lower to touch the thin skin of my lips. All the while I stared directly at him, watching his fascination and awe.

He was at a very curious stage in life, and it seemed he had been longing to test the feel of another. Of course, his knowledge of social situations held him back from openly touching a stranger or close friend, so he came to the only source he knew for this experimentation.

His thumbs pushed the flesh of my lower lip and my jaw released to let him peer inside. A shy index finger braved the dark cavern, but my tongue came to meet the strange visitor flicking over the tip and blunt nail. He pulled the finger back instantly while his wide eyes flicked up to mine as if to ask, 'Why'd you do that?'.

My lips pressed together as I smiled at his perplexed expression. With that simple quirk, his attention switched back to whatever captivated it previously.

Sasuke's innocent curiosity was amusing, and that curiosity did not idle as he shifted against me to get closer. His eyes pierced mine a second before their gaze shifted to that of my mouth, a silent question. With a silent answer I gazed back into the deep depth of his eyes, and he pressed his lips to mine for a second time, then a quick third. I responded neither time as the pecks he gave were short and quick, but he seemed to long for more without the knowledge to know how to proceed further with this situation.

As I was about to announce that we should head back, his tongue swiped my lower lip. My brows drew together in confusion, but he failed to pay attention letting his tongue swipe at my upper lip as well. Watching and letting myself succumb to his naive yet arousing fumbling ministrations would prove difficult to resist temptation as I would come to want more should he delve any further with his innocent sexually inquisitive interests.

I failed to respond as I did with all his other movements, if you could call a straining erection no response to the aforementioned actions. If he felt what he had aroused, he showed no sign of recognizing it. Instead he pulled back enough to put some space between us, and looked down a faint blush enhancing his ethereal qualities.

"Nii-san," he began and paused trying to think of a way to tell me whatever coursed his thoughts, "I want…need…something more."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but resolved that that should be put off for the moment if at all possible. Though, his longing pleading voice was my undoing, and before any coherent thought passed through my skull, my hands clamped on his slender hips jerking him forward to bring our lips together again.

My right hand passed over the length of his body from his hip to his cheek gently caressing the skin there to coax my younger brother into opening his mouth for me. He complied as soon as my tongue touched his lower lip causing him to moan lowly. Allowing my tongue to invade the recesses of his tender mouth, I laved at his sweet tongue encouraging Sasuke to move his tongue as I did.

Of course, my otouto learned exceedingly quick, and copied movement for movement as the heat of our mouths melded with the other.

As the kiss came to an end, I breathed deep, but kept my facial expressions in check. Sasuke's, however, could be read clearly as his breath was uneven and labored. Maybe it had been too early to subject him to such raw physical affections…

"More. I…want more, nii-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lurid Desires of One's Heart - Chapter 2**

"Sasuke…" My voice was noticeably deeper than it should have been. I cleared my throat, deciding to take another approach, "Otouto, I know you want more, but…" As soon as the word 'but' fell on his ears his facial features morphed from longing desire to disappointment.

I pulled him into an embrace, hugging him to me as close as humanly possible. I breathed deeply of his scent, and let one of my hands pass through his hair. Someone had been watching from the shadows. What part of our brotherly love they had witnessed, I did not know. This irked me that I had not been on guard even if Sasuke had caught me by surprise with his tender inexperienced affection and strange requests.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke murmured into the skin of my neck, and nuzzled the skin there, "Please, I want to feel those feelings again. They felt," he paused and pulled back looking upward as if the word he were searching for was amongst the heavenly bodies of the night sky.

"It made me feel," he began again, "like…" He placed his small hands on his chest, then looked up at me as if I was expected to know what he was talking about. I did, but I did not know the correct words for what he was feeling either, because I felt the same. Even though, words could not be formulated in my head to describe such a sensation that coursed both our bodies when we shared such heady physical interaction with the other.

I caressed his cheek that had been in his hair moments before he pulled away from my embrace, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the one and the same that I had prod with my finger all too often. I felt as if that kiss could make up for some of the angst I had caused to dwell within my younger brother, but it was done for this very reason: so he would not become attached. This very moment between us had undone every last cold shoulder, and prod of his forehead I had ever given Sasuke.

He would not look to me with awe and misplaced resentment anymore, for his eyes now shone with something deeper than those petty emotions when he gazed at me with eyes that mirrored mine in likeness.

"Let's go home."

He began to protest, but I shushed him with a finger to his lips, "Otouto, you'll get what you want soon enough." I couldn't help the words that flowed over my tongue unbidden with little thought as to what that one statement would entail for Sasuke and myself, but it satisfied him and for the moment I was content that it had.

I stood and he followed suit, yet he hung back as I began to walk back toward the Uchiha district. I glanced over my shoulder, and when our eyes caught, he smiled.

"Nii-san! I want to ride home on your back!" He said running to catch up with me. I smiled and bent down for him to climb on top of me. His small wiry arms wrapped around my neck as his leg muscles clenched around my waist in a vice-like grip before I hooked my arms around them. I stood with his small body pressed against my larger frame; his head rest on my left shoulder as I began to make way to our home.

---

Upon arriving home, the empty house felt cold and void of life. I vaguely wondered where our mother and father were, but actually thought nothing about it since the head of each family that bore the last name 'Uchiha' had to attend a weekly clan meeting. Their wives usually tagged along to meet up with each other and hear the latest news about whom was doing what and was improving or inevitably struggling. Their positive gossip was nothing more than that, and considered harmless.

On the way home the voyager that had been watching the interaction between Sasuke and I, had found more entertaining subject matter I assumed as I no longer felt his presence as we passed the threshold of our home.

I let Sasuke slide from my back gently. He was off like a shot as soon as the soles of his shoes hit the dense wood of the flooring of the foyer after removing them. Down the hall he padded with a heavy forceful gait, that reminded me of a ungraceful stomping elephant, to his room where he slid open the door with a bang. His rowdiness perturbed me, but shook the feeling from my thoughts without the addition of literal movement.

A tuft of midnight hair peeked around the frame of his doorway followed by his head. He saw I hadn't moved from where I had been, this caused his brows to draw high and together to slightly wrinkle his forehead with worry that I would change my mind, "Aniki?"

I promised didn't I?

My impassive features softened at that sight Sasuke made effectively banishing that troubled look in favor of naïve jubilation.

Removing my own shoes and placing them neatly beside that of Sasuke's strewn ones I placed one foot in front of the other. I walked until I came to Sasuke's open door that led to his sleeping quarters. Once reached, I pivoted to see within the darkness that the owner of the room was sitting on his bed fidgeting with wringing hands on his lap.

Are you so eager to lose your innocence, little brother?

Looming in the doorway for a moment longer to prolong Sasuke's internal turmoil, then did I move, sliding the door to his room behind me closed. He, too, moved just as I did. Hopping from his bed to hastily grapple one of my hands in both of his to drag me over to his futon, he pulled me down to sit haphazardly beside him.

He was still for a moment thinking about what he or I should do. I didn't know what he expected to do, I hadn't the faintest clue what he wanted with the exception of his proclamation of 'more', but I lacked the knowledge of how much he had seen between Otousan and Okaasan and how far Sasuke was willing to take this.

After an extended pregnant silence that seemed to last forever as Sasuke stared up at me from his sitting position six inches away, he moved. He crawled over to me, then onto my lap, and lent up to touch his lips to mine in an unsure kiss. Quickly, I took over, placing my right hand at the base of his neck to draw him further into the kiss while the other fell to a bony hip to pull him flush against my front.

My tongue slipped past my lips to trace the seam of my younger brother's which caused them to part, and allow me passage. I fondled his tongue with my own for a mere moment before pulling away. He was already panting again through his slightly parted lips. I could see he didn't want to seem weak in that sense, and tried with all his might to control his breathing. This action made him all the more beautiful in my eyes as I cradled his body to lay him down upon his futon.

Questioning eyes sought mine, but were ignored as I traveled the length of his body to face the crotch of his baggy shorts. I looked up to him wondering if he knew what I was about to do or not.

Sasuke did not move, just lay quietly watching the scene unfolding before his eyes. I decided to continue, my comparatively large hands deftly undoing and removing the clothing from the lower portion of his small frame to reveal what lie beneath.

His girth was small, but that was to be expected because of his age. His size did fit his frame, though he wasn't erect.

I allowed my hand to pass over the soft flesh of his limp penis. I was, dare I say, eager to show Sasuke the pleasures one could gain through stimulation, whether it be from a second party or by himself as my hand moved over him. This movement caused his breath to hitch, and I wondered if this was the first time he had ever gotten an erection, or had he played with himself previous to seeking my assistance.

Sasuke was only half hard from my subtle jerking movements, but I bent deciding it was enough to take him within my mouth. He gasped from the contact, and tensed as I stared up into his large coal eyes from under dark lashes.

Holding him between my thumb and index finger while moving my mouth over him, I realized this action I took reminded me somewhat of going down on a hotdog cut in half. However random and comical that thought was, I thought it was inappropriate for the situation, and quickly banished the thought to gear my efforts to what lay before me at my mercy.

His mouth hung wide open while short hastened gasps filtered in and out between his parted thin lips. Those large eyes were still trained on me as I continued my sucking ministrations with intermittent licks to the head of his arousal.

I noticed his hands fisted the fabric that adorned his futon rather tightly almost tearing the thin material. Amazed that he was feeling such intense pleasure to incite such a reaction, I also noticed he was withholding any noise that he felt was foreign, but before I could delve further into that thought he tensed. A strangled cry pierced the hush that fell before as Sasuke had held his breath in the instant I knew he had an orgasm.

Letting his stiff flesh fall from my mouth, Sasuke sagged against the plush futon that was his with half lidded eyes that stared up at me. His eyes seemed clouded and blank, but that may have been from the shock of the whole situation. So, I let that thought go, and again bent to cradle him within my arms to arrange him in a way that would be appropriate for sleep instead of the diagonal way he had been laying.

The fingertips of my index and middle finger of my right hand touched my otouto's cheek briefly after pulling his plain colored covers over his half nude body.

He looked up sleepily at me, my first thought had been to let him just sleep alone, but I could see that he did not want me to leave him be just yet. With his simple wordless request, I sat beside him staring at him emotionlessly as I watched over his prone form that was slowly drifting to dreamland.

AN: Something that I've found prevalent in other ItaSasu stories is that Sasuke can ejaculate at such a young age. Usually a boy of Sasuke's age cannot ejaculate yet, but can have dry orgasms. It may be possible that a eight year old can in fact ejaculate, but most boys usually are unable to do so until their pre-teen or teen years (start of puberty).

Also, if this writing seems confusing or curt/abrupt or awkward, it's supposed to be that way because of the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lurid Desires of One's Heart - Chapter 3**

Not a moment too soon after pulling Sasuke's sheets up to his shoulders while his head lulled against his pillow, his eyes slowly slid closed.

I heard our mother approach and slide the door to Sasuke's room open a bit to peek at her sleeping angel, but her eyes fell to me instead probably thinking me an intruder or a pedophile…her widened eyes relaxed as she realized who sat at her baby's bedside.

"Itachi, what-"

"I was just tucking Sasuke in," I whispered in reply to the hushed tone she assumed.

I stood knowing that she would not see anything other than what the sliver of light revealed to her eyes as long as she stood in the hall with light hiding what was in shadow from her vision. She would not be able to see Sasuke's shorts and little boy undies lying on the otherwise bare floor.

She smiled in kind as I exited the haven of my sweet little raven. Yes, I had already become possessive through the hardly definable moment we had shared this strange night that all I had built up to crumbled to the bedrock of my conscious. This wasn't the first moment I had felt an odd sensation for my little brother that buried itself deep in the recesses of my mind, but it was the first time I had ever allowed it to surface and become something other than just two brother's innocent fondness for the other. I had a lot to mull over once there was adequate time to do so, later when I was supposed to be sleeping would be a good time as any.

My mother touched my shoulder tenderly while giving me a look that said 'I remember when you were small enough to fit in the crook of my arm…my how you've grown' as I pushed the door open farther, enough to pass. I knew she would look in at Sasuke one last time even as I slid the door quickly, as not to alert Sasuke to full awareness, to where only a sliver of light would cascade through. As I thought, she did take one last longing glance at the sleeping angel within before sliding the door closed.

She looked to me, "I'm glad to see you spending time with Sasuke." Then, she turned on her heel to presumably head off to the bedroom she and father shared, to sleep.

It was not too terribly late, but the day's events would weigh heavily on anyone.

---

"I know you feel sympathy for your little brother, Itachi, but permitting him to do such insidious acts is beyond reason and the moral values that uphold the Uchiha legacy!"

Shisui…so righteous with your beliefs. You had been the one hiding, secretly watching my every action.

"You're jealous," I stated calmly.

His eyes widened at the accusation, and he stuttered not even able to form any words to retort the allegation.

My lips quirked upward as he squirmed under my intense gaze. We had been friends for a long while, he knew how I was, and I him. Why would it be shocking that I could so clearly see his feelings geared in my direction?

"I-I'm not!"

He had approached me a few minutes prior to pushing upon me his views of the situation between Sasuke and I. Before he had, I had been training. I had went through the motions on auto pilot, and instead used my mind to supply me with images of what I had done not more than twelve hours ago, but that was before I was interrupted by Shisui's conflicting views. He said one thing while longed to do the same as Sasuke had, though proclaimed it to be a scandal.

It was too bad that I had outgrown our friendship. Even though Shisui was a few years older than I, we had been on the same mental age level, but now it was obvious that I surpassed the one I claimed to be like an older brother to me.

A light flush caressed the crests of Shisui's cheeks, but that could be due to the heat. He looked to be hyperventilating, actually.

He calmed himself enough to formulate words and thoughts into complete sentences, "Itachi! It's rude to make obscene accusations like that! What's wrong with you?"

"I make no false claims."

He gaped for a moment before composing himself, "If you intend to continue along this path, I'll have to alert the head of the clan, and most assuredly your father, to your inappropriate behavior with your younger brother."

I decided to take a new angle, "Why were you watching me, if not stalking someone whom you have romantic fantasies about?"

Shisui's eyes widened, and then adverted as a puff of white smoke engulfed his body leaving nothing behind. I suppose I revealed what I had too much too soon for Shisui's liking.

---

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

It had been a busy week since Shisui had confronted me with the situation between Sasuke and I. During that week, I had not doted on my younger brother once. Of course, he had been miffed at first trying all the harder to gain my attention, but before he could try anything drastic, I was called away to a mission that lasted roughly five and a half days.

Sasuke smiled cutely as he approached me, but stopped more than a foot away to look questioningly up at me. "What is it, otouto?" I asked calmly, though was secretly amused by the way Sasuke acted, as if trying to reign in his emotions to act as he should, especially when Okaasan was milling around and about doing household chores and such.

"Would you help me with shuriken practice?"

I nodded complying with his simple request, trailing after him as he ran this way and that, finally into a thicket. At the precise moment I entered the thick foliage which brushed against my body as I passed, I was attacked.

The momentum of the tackle threw me onto the ground, but it was obvious to anyone except Sasuke, that I had let him take advantage of the situation. He sat atop my chest triumphant that he had managed to topple me with a large grin plastered to his face oblivious to the fact that I had let him gain the advantage in order to…

"I thought you wanted to train."

He shook his head, and his hair flew about in all directions before settling back into its original state when he stopped abruptly. I allowed a smirk to grace my features before swapping our positions in my favor.

"So," I nuzzled his neck, "Sasuke wants to play? Is that it?"

His giggles filled my ears and the vibrations from the sounds in his small chest cavity rose up to tantalize my own. I suckled the flesh under my lips, and the giggles died to a sweet mewling sound.

As I continued to suck tenderly earning sweeter noises from the little forest dryad (wood nymph) I had the pleasure of capturing, a voice interrupted the swirling motions of my tongue, "Itachi!"

"Shisui…" I said as calmly as I had when encountering the irate older Uchiha earlier.

I stood slowly, and looked above to the tree branch the elder was poised, "Sasuke, go home."

"But-"

"Go."

He reluctantly stood brushing off his clothes halfheartedly. I knew he wanted to continue the action that we had been indulging, and that he secretly despised Shisui because he had taken most of my attention when Sasuke was younger, but Shisui would not leave without alerting everyone of the developing relations between 'the prodigy' and his younger sibling.

"Now." My tone took on a commanding force that caused Sasuke to skitter away without so much as a glance back.

Once I no longer felt his presence, Shisui hopped down from his perch to face me.

"What were you doing?"

"It's strange how you keep happening upon Sasuke and myself, accidentally."

"I fear for your brother's safety."

"You should fear for your own," I deadpanned, but Shisui didn't seem as impressionable as before when he was so easily manipulated.

He stepped forward in challenge, looking down at me with his vivid eyes that I had come to admire, and breathed upon my visage ever so softly as if to tease.

I was not taking his bait, but simply stood before him and stared back at those eyes that conveyed more emotion than he would have liked to allow. Then, his lips ever so slightly brushed against my own, and I did not react.

Feeling equally nothing, Shisui pulled back mirroring my emotionless expression.

"I'm watching you. Every step you take. Everything I see will be reported. I'll let these past mishaps slip, but from now on, you're nothing more than a stranger to me which I was ordered to watch. That's right, everyone has sensed a change in you, and it has not gone unnoticed."

---

I remembered reading an old moth eaten scroll about the 'Mangekyo Sharingan', and whether this old scroll happened to be legendary folklore or the truth beyond all words, a plan had been set into motion regardless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lurid Desires of One's Heart - Chapter 4**

I had become what I strove not to be, and had become Sasuke's poison. The only viable option to reverse what had happened betwixt us was to lead him down a path of hate, and just when he was losing sight of his goal…I was there to remind him. Afterward he would stew in his mixed emotions, and even have nightmares. I kept an eye on him, but nothing more.

Years have passed by slowly since then, and Sasuke…is no longer attached as he had been all those years ago.

At least not in a loving way.

It stings like a barb buried deep in my heart to _know_ while Sasuke is shielded from the truth, but I stole those emotions away long ago. I've kept them hidden, _buried deep_ in what is left of my heart along with these memories that replay every so often to remind me _why_ I do what I do.

This path I've chosen is the right one, benefiting Sasuke in the…

End.

AN: The last chapter was actually supposed to be the end, but I left it hanging so here is the conclusion. If you follow the manga you'll understand it better.


End file.
